


One Day Then, One Day Soon

by gryffindorsqueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/gryffindorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRAGON AGE: INQUISITION SPOILERS!</p><p>Bianca wears two rings: one for a wedding she never wanted, and one for a wedding that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Then, One Day Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many people actually like Bianca, but I do (so I'm hoping others do too!) I just love the love triangle between her, her husband (Bogdan, right?) and Varric. And did anyone else find Varric talking her up to the Inquisitor adorable...?
> 
> Anyway, here's a teeny drabble about Bianca's feelings over her two loves - wrapped in one big, shiny metaphor. Hope you enjoy it :)

There is a ring on a chain around Bianca's neck. It glimmers a warm, pale gold that is rather pleasing to the eye. It has no large adornment, just small green stones set into the simple band.

She only takes it off when she bathes, letting it pool on the side of the deep copper tub. She likes watching the last of the evening sun catching the green jewels, bright as spring grass. The pale gold deepens with the sunset, flickering in the fading light like the flame of a candle. She watches it until the light dies.

Then she steps out of the bath and dries herself off. The chain is the first thing she puts on.

"Why do you always wear that, love?"

She climbs into bed beside her husband, shivering in her nightdress, and lies smoothly. "It was my grandmother's."

He hums in interest and she leans across to kiss his cheek. He smiles and turns his gaze back to the open book in his lap, looking content. Bianca blows out the candle next to her side of the bed and rests her head on the soft pillow. She looks then at the other ring that settles, just a little too loose, around her wedding finger. Rich, antique gold engraved with classic dwarven patterns and on its round front sits a large, dark ruby.

It's the most beautiful piece of jewellery she has ever seen, but no matter how long she wears it, it feels cold and heavy on her finger. It slips with every move she makes and she often finds herself twisting it around her finger, as though loosening a screw.

She dozes and feels the warmth of the other ring and its chain, settled comfortably in the hollow between her breasts, close to her heart.


End file.
